


For all the Things Taken for Granted

by skreaver



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreaver/pseuds/skreaver
Summary: The fighting is over, has been for some time.The beach is back and so are you. Which in turn means the return of carefree days on the sand, holding hands with the love of your life.





	For all the Things Taken for Granted

**Author's Note:**

> This KH3 hype got me feeling a way and I just love Riku so fucking much man. This was a daydream I had some time ago and heck if I wasn't gonna flesh it out. 
> 
> Let me know what you think if you liked it! Or come gush in the comments about Riku with me!

The sound of waves rolling out to sea trickled along the coast. The sound of them hastily rushing back to caress the shore swiftly follows, like a lullaby, one that fills your ears so liltingly. The cool breeze tickled over your skin and the sand cheekily entangled itself in every lock of your hair. You had forgotten how much you loved these little pleasures until they were stripped from you so unceremoniously. Even the sun, pestering you behind closed eyelids is something you had forgotten how much you cherished until this moment. 

But of all the things you took for granted, there could be no greater thing than the gentle, calloused fingers curled sweetly into yours. You could feel the impressions of his skin and the divets of his joints that had gripped many a weapon but now only reached for your hands.

You turn your head away from the sun, looking instead to the pair of entangled hands in the sand, and then slowly up to that other hand’s owner. Your eyes set upon a charming, boyish face that had grown so much in the years that you had been away from the island. His soft, silver hair was short again. It had been cut almost as soon as you arrived home - an homage to a new beginning. Those messy spikes always suited him better anyway, in your opinion.

You smiled, wistful and lovingly as you gazed upon the boy. He looked so peaceful underneath the glowing sun but you soon grew unsatisfied with merely watching. You wanted to see those gorgeous eyes that glowed a sapphire deep enough to rival the sky on it's best days.

Carefully you rolled over, watching your hands as you came to hover over his form. Underneath the shade of your shadow you could see so much more how he'd grown, beyond just his handsomeness and to the depth of his character. You could see the bags underneath his eyes from sleepless nights. The marks near his lips, deep frown lines to commemorate all the time he'd spent in agony over his less than impressive choices. All of it, indicators to how much time had passed since your carefree days on the island.

Yet all of it was what made you love him all the more. What made you want to kiss those soft lips of his.

So you did.

You leant down and pressed your lips to his, delighting in the gentle groan that came from him as he was roused to consciousness.

You felt the way his free arm slipped around you, pulling you down close to him, anchoring you there. Even through the drowsiness you could feel his passion as he dipped in for kiss after dazy kiss, lingering a bit longer every time.

When you did finally part you saw those eyes you'd been looking for, bright and blue. They were the smallest bit smug but that seemed to naturally rest there regardless.

“Hey there" that groggy, sleepy voice of his rumbles in your chest. "Couldn't get enough of me, huh?” he chuckled, looking up into your eyes with this deep, adoring affection that made your heart soar.

You rolled your eyes, playful as you always were. It's how you two communicated. “Oh come on, when can I not?”

Another soft chuckle, dulcet and sweet, flittered out of his mouth, “Don't blame you, who could resist all of this?”

It was nice to hear this again, this silly banter.

“Ohh, quite the narcissist are we?”

“Not if it's true”

“That so?” you questioned, smirk forming into a grin as you leaned down to press another kiss to his cheek.

“Mm-hmm” he hummed, caught in the feeling of your affection. “Though it's not like I'm the only looker on the island”

You raised an eyebrow, feigning curiosity even as the smile never left your face. “Yeah? Who would that be?”

“Well” he started, quirking one side of his mouth upwards. “For starters, they've got really soft hair”

His fingers weaved gently into your locks, cupping the back of your head.

“Well that's definitely not Sora ” - the both of you snickered at that - “ Tidus and Wakka are out too so that leaves me, Selphie and Kairi”

“Let me narrow it down for you, then”

He pulled you in for another kiss, resting his lips ever so gently against yours and just held you there. He held the both of you there in that moment, just letting your love for each other be the answer to any question that might arise. You can feel the soft sea breeze again, the overwhelming feeling of calm yet rumbling intensity that came from the sheer preciousness of this moment. One you wouldn't dare take for granted.

He pulled from you ever so slightly, only his lips left your mouth but his forehead replaced the connection as he nuzzled it against your own.

“They're a really good kisser” he answered, soft and gravelly, as if still half awake or perhaps just dazed from the moment of intimacy.

“Well” you exhaled, breathless as a soft smile curled onto your lips. “I guess that's me”

“Definitely you”

“Good” you giggled, nuzzling your nose against his. “I wouldn't want it to be anybody else”

“Me neither” he smiled up at you, reciprocating your nuzzle.

“I love you Riku, you know that, right?”

An age old question by this point, one of which had ever evolving answers.

“Yeah, I do” he looked at you, positive and full of trust.

He could say it clearly now, with resolve, rather than refuting the fire of your chemistry by querying you back if you should even love him at all. He knew himself now, knew what he wanted and that your love was something he didn't want to do without. No matter if he deserved it or not. If you were willing to have him, through the flaws and his growth, then he'd let you, with no more doubts to cloud his mind.

“And for the record, I love you too”

Those words were something you could never take for granted. They were the sweetest of songs, the gentle thumping in your soul, driving you forward even after a long, weary fight.

“If it's on record, then I'm holding you to it”

“You don't have to worry” he moves your hair from your face, looking ever deeper into your eyes. “I'm good for it”

“I know you are. You always have been”

A rare moment. Pink touches his cheeks, blood gently pooling behind them in a moment of fluster.

“Thanks for seeing it… even before I could”

“You don't have to thank me. Just keep believing me”

“Oh, trust me, I intend to”

You're giggling again, the both of you, soft and serene as the wind engulfs you in a warm embrace.

For all the things you took for granted this, would be something forever cherished.

  
  



End file.
